Genos Gets a Penos
by yogurlafawnda
Summary: Genos gets a penos


"Hi."

"Genos!" The doctor rose out of his research test tube in surprise. "I almost didn't recognize you completely put together! I'm so used to seeing you torn in half. What can I do for y-"

"I want a penis."

"Oh."

Genos nodded, his expression displaying a firm assertion of seriousness. "Please. And a butthole also."

"Okay."

Genos nodded again. "Please."

"What brought this on? I thought someone just finally wanted to hang out with me."

"We can hang out together.. during the surgery."

The doctor gave a small smile and mini fist-pumped the air. "Yess get money."

.

.

4 HOURS LATER

.

.

"Congratulations! You've been reborn into a fully functioning sex robot! Now, it may take awhile to get used to the new installments within your body. I would suggest you stay here for a few days and... hang out with me."

Genos eyed the bandages concealing his new weapon. "How does it work?"

The doctor leaned down to smell the bandages and smiled. "Please don't ask me. I don't know. Why don't you go find out yourself?"

Genos narrowed his eyebrows as he began to process how a man who could work such magic could be so incompetent.

"Now may I ask what, or who, you needed this installment for?" The doctor giggled and scampered over to his lab chair to make himself comfortable, feeling that such an embarrassing request had to be backed up with an even more practical and logical explanation.

"I would like my master to fuck me hard." Genos stepped off of the operating table. "Can I leave now?"

"Bye."

.

.

.

.

Genos stepped in the front door, sensing no signs of Saitama's presence. "HELLO, SAITAMA SENSIE," he called out just to be safe. When a few minutes went by with no answer, Genos finally relaxed and thanked Jesus. The man had been driving him insane for weeks, and not the kind of insane that has a person ripping their hair out with irritation. No, what Saitama was doing to him was something much, much worse. The slightest touch from the man had him dreaming the dirty for days, and even the sight of him alone had Genos's cooling system automatically releasing steam. It was the first time Genos had felt a feeling so powerful, and of course his robotic features put limitations when it came to his ability of showing it.

The front door swung open with a bang, and in came Saitama covered head to toe in a mysterious green slime.

"Welcome home, Master," Genos said, a smile as wide as sunshine spreading across his robotically enhanced features.

"Hey, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm covered in puke," Saitama barely even spared Genos a glance as he did his weird scurry march into the bathroom.

"I'll have dinner prepared by the time you finish your shower!" Genos called out, heading to the kitchen.

"What would I do without you, dude?" Saitama returned, giving him a small smile before slamming the door.

Genos smiled, unable to hold it back. The same electric spark that ignited every time he looked at Saitama rushed through him, but this time seemed to shoot straight to..

He peered down, only to be met with his now hardened member straining tightly against his pants. Genos felt his entire body begin to overheat. Had Saitama noticed? No.. The bald egg didn't understand the full extent to where his robot qualities flowed into human ones. He could've had a penis the entire time and Saitama would still remain just as clueless as ever. It kind of made Genos more upset in a way, to know before at least he had an excuse, and even though he was now fully capable of being with his master his feelings would probably never be requited.

But for reals.. if a simple conversation was enough to stimulate the robot.. it might be an awkward dinner.

Saitama emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel draped carelessly around his waist. Genos tried his best to avert his gaze, thinking hard about rotting plum sacks and Kevin from the Jonas Brothers and everything but the naked man currently standing in front of him. "Man, if they're going to be that messy they should at least put up somewhat of a fight," Saitama muttered, taking a seat at the table.

'I would put up a fight for you and clean up my own mess after we finished,' Genos giggled.

"Ah, did you say something?"

Genos cleared his throat. "Just that I finished with the food and we're ready to eat, SENSIE!"

The robot laid out Burger King and sat down. The two began to prepare their own plates and ate in a comfortable silence. Well, maybe a comfortable silence to Saitama. Genos, on the other hand, felt like death. What if his master KNEW of his lack of the male anatomy, and he had held back his true feelings for that reason alone? He was known to set misconceptions and exceed them with undeniable ease. Maybe if Genos told him..

"SENSIE, did you know I have a butthole?"

Saitama choked. "What?"

'Oh tit', Genos cursed. 'I screwed up' (literally, there was a screw coming out of his head from the over exertion). "J-just a fun fact." He shoved an unrealistic quantity of burger in his mouth to stop anymore word vomit waiting to spew out.

"In that case.. I didn't know," Saitama looked away from Genos, a little uncomfortable. That was understandable. "Does that mean you were given.. other male parts as well?"

"Just for you, Sensei."

"Okay."

This was awkward.

Genos stood abruptly. "I would like to excuse myself. I am ready to try out my new enhancements." He quickly realized what the words that had just come out entailed and lit up crimson (literally he's made out of fire so he can do that). "I-I mean-"

"I know." Saitama could feel another Genos rant coming on, so he rose from the table as well. "Goodnight. We'll start training early tomorrow morning."

On that note, Saitama scurried into his bedroom and closed the door.

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAP

Sweat was dripping everywhere and the pasta was covered in nipples


End file.
